Style Need
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki panics about what to wear, because looking good is apparently very important. Ryo doesn’t seem to think so. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set post-GX by a few years with established Ryo/Fubuki.

---

The most annoying thing about having a boyfriend like Fubuki.

It was a subject, Ryo was quite sure, that if brought up around Edo than the silver boy would be able to list about twenty things off the top of his head and expect Ryo to agree with him. When in actual fact most of these things wouldn't annoy Ryo.

By default, Fubuki was the sort of person who tried to drive on your nerves for amusement, but after being around him so long Ryo had built up some sort of immunity to these traits. It was possibly what had helped their relationship to last for so long.

There was one thing in particular that really annoyed Ryo about Fubuki however.

He mused this to himself as he sat on a chair, watching the back of Fubuki rummaging around in a wardrobe before promptly throwing something purple to aside. Ryo was surprised at that, Fubuki iloved/i the purple suit.

The thing that annoyed Ryo most about Fubuki was how long it took him to choose what to wear to go to a fancy occasion.

"I really don't think it matters too much," Ryo said, for the sake of conversation, "You could always just wear that."

Fubuki turned around long enough to see Ryo point at the purple suit, lying there on the floor. He looked as if Ryo had just suggested taking kindergarteners swimming in a piranha tank.

"You must be joking, do you know how old that is?" demanded Fubuki.

Stopping to think, Ryo had to admit; "You have had it since the academia."

"Exactly, and I wore it for a lot of episodes of the first season of the Bucky Show too. Where we're going people will iknow/i that outfit, it'll be impossible making an impression while wearing that. Besides," he went on, if there was any doubt about how unsuitable the purple suit was, "It's been on the floor now, so it'll be all crumpled and need ironing."

He turned back to the wardrobe, and Ryo watched as other familiar garments went past; the blue suit, the ever loved Hawaiian shirt, that black one, the horrible other purple one, the all-too-fruity outfit, the please-don't-let-him-wear-that shirt. Ryo had an unusually simple way of describing to himself all the complicated clothing Fubuki owned.

Eventually Fubuki threw his arms up in the air and sighed audibly.

"There is nothing here, absolutely nothing that will stun them!" he proclaimed, as if the higher powers of fashion had abandoned him in his hour of need.

"Why don't you not stun them then?" asked Ryo calmly.

Another look that implied Ryo was suffering from sudden madness.

"These people have known us for years, they're expecting me to impress them," Fubuki said disheartened, glancing over at the final group photo Rei had taken of them all on the last day of his academia year, "It's all right for you. You can wear anything and you'll be the amazing Kaiser. But people expect me to put too much effort into it."

He was right about Ryo too. The other boy had pulled on a plain grey suit with a black shirt half an hour ago and still managed to look good. People expected Ryo to look plain but impress them, and Fubuki had been correct about what they'd expected of him as well.

"I'll repeat what I said before," Ryo told him, "For this day it might be important not to dazzle everyone with your style and charm."

"This could be the most important day of Asuka's life," argued Fubuki dejectedly, then he caught the nod Ryo made at the sentence.

The most important day in iAsuka's/i life. Asuka, his hardworking younger sister who had tried very hard to get what she'd wanted through effort and not looks. She had been willing all her life to let Fubuki take the role of the dazzling one, though he'd constantly told her she had potential. Maybe today was a day to step back and let her take the centre stage.

"I see what you mean…" he admitted, looking down on the floor at the rejected purple suit. It was a good suit, and pretty much all of their friends had seen it before. It would be easy to still be him wearing it while not making Asuka look like less of a star on the day she final graduated to become a teacher.

"We'll need to iron it before we go now," he said to himself.

"That's all right, there's time," assured Ryo, who had known Fubuki enough to always prompt him to get ready at least two hours before going to an event like this. Maybe even three.

As the taxi pulled up outside of the house later Fubuki adjusted his ruff carefully in the mirror. He looked over as Ryo walked up behind him, placing an arm over his shoulder. Purple and grey, who'd have thought it? They didn't look so bad standing next to each other in the mirror's reflection though.

"I heard the taxi pull up," confirmed Fubuki, "And I'm ready to go."

A nod.

"You look good by the way."

Fubuki froze up as Ryo turned to walk off. Ryo never commented on Fubuki's appearance. Perhaps simple style was the way to go after all.


End file.
